In microprocessor design assist instrumentation, a prototype control probe is connected via a flat cable to a controller which in turn is also connected to a memory also by means of a flat cable. These flat cables contain a shielding conductor within the insulation but isolated from the parallel conductors which are also isolated from each other.
If the shielding conductor, also known as the ground plane, is not properly terminated, the flat cable is susceptible to static discharge which can interrupt the signals being transmitted along the conductors as well as destroying information that is stored in a memory.